<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Me Away by flytotheksy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895447">Turn Me Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytotheksy/pseuds/flytotheksy'>flytotheksy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, New Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytotheksy/pseuds/flytotheksy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung and Jihoon both had this stubborn love for each other, believed that they'll rise above their differences, and compromise when conflicts arise — until one of didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn Me Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I posted this on carat twt a few months ago and now I decided to make an ao3 so it's here.<br/>Some of the words here come from Seaway's Colour Blind album.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the first day of the New Year.</p>
<p>Soonyoung is too sober while Jihoon's passed out drunk. The small party didn't last that long but them and their college friends stayed a while catching up about work, building families and life. It was a quarter to 3 AM when Soonyoung and Jihoon took a taxi to their shared apartment. Soonyoung took Jihoon in his arms and carried him to their bed. He wiped the latter's face with a towel and changed both of them into clean clothes.</p>
<p>It was almost morning now and streaks of light were already peeking through their curtains. Soonyoung looks at Jihoon at he swears the sleeping man looks so holy bathed in the morning light. Jihoon scrunches his nose and slightly opens his eyes, "Hey, aren't you tired, too? Come to bed, Soonyoung. It's been a long night." Soonyoung just smiles and pats Jihoon back to sleep.</p>
<p>Jihoon always looks peaceful when sleeping; it's one of Soonyoung's favorite things about him and one that gets him through most nights when they fight. Tonight was a good night. The party was loud but both of them had a good time. Despite Jihoon getting knocked out and him taking care of them both, Soonyoung would say this is one of their best nights in a long while. He'd take this over their usual nights of screaming and hurling hurtful words against each other.</p>
<p>The relationship they have has been a cycle of breaking up and getting back together. If Soonyoung was being honest, he just loves Jihoon so much — maybe a little too much — that he was always willing to take him back every single time. He was his Jihoon for ten years after all. The younger one moves, settling to a more comfortable position with his hair falling around his face and Soonyoung fights the urge to tuck it away behind his ear. </p>
<p>Soonyoung takes another look at the love of his life then quietly slips through Jihoon's embrace and goes to their walk-in closet. Everything's been packed and arranged. They've talked about this almost every time they fight but the reality hits Soonyoung hard: all that's left is for him to take his suitcase, kiss Jihoon goodbye one last time and go out the door. </p>

<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Hey, Ji", Soonyoung says softly, stirring the sleeping man gently. He knows Jihoon will get annoyed because he woke him up from his precious sleep but he remembers it's the last he'll ever get to do this. Jihoon rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'll be going now," Soonyoung says with a melancholic expression. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Okay, take care." </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Goodbye, Jihoon. Just for now."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>Jihoon wakes up to a dim room and wonders why the curtains weren't drawn yet. Soonyoung normally draws— he stops his thought. There is no more Soonyoung who draws the curtains to let the sun in their room. No more good morning kisses and "Jihoon, I love you but if you don't get up I'm going to drag you away from the bed" at 11 AM.</p>
<p>There is no Soonyoung today, tomorrow and for god knows how long.</p>
<p>He scrambles to get to his feet and go out of the room. Jihoon grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator and notices the note left on the table which reads:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi, Jihoon,</p>
<p>I don't think this is really sudden for both of us. We've always tried to make this relationship work and succeeded most times but until when, Ji? I can see that you lost the spark in your eyes over time and I felt you gave up so I'm doing it, too. I'm allowed to, right? What we have is a slowly sinking ship. We have to swim forward or else we'll drown. </p>
<p>I'll keep you in mind from time to time - always remember that.</p>
<p>Take care,</p>
<p>Soonyoung"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it till the end, thank you! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>